


Flying

by black_dranzer_1119



Series: 100 Word Prompts [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_dranzer_1119/pseuds/black_dranzer_1119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after they find Elliot's final 'angel', Will has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this one for a while now, so I hope everyone likes it. I have also been working on a couple of other prompts, both containing fantasy and varying degrees of au. They are both being a bit tricky, so it may be a little while longer before I post either.

_A week after the discovery of Elliot Budish’s body, Will has a dream._

_In that dream he is standing in a church._

_It is a beautiful old church with a high ceiling and large mural windows._

_Each window is shining with light, except rather than sun light, they seeming to be shining with a light of their own._

_The church is perfectly quiet, except for the echoing sounds of his footsteps on stone._

_He walks up the rows of pews to reach the front._

_Elliot Budish is now standing there, though Will didn’t think he had been there before that moment._

_He is smiling and dressed in the same clothes Will remembers seeing a religious figure wear in a movie._

_Will had been really tired at the time and so he couldn’t exactly remember what the character had been or even the movie._

_That didn’t seem important though, so instead Will kneels and bows his head._

_As he looks down, he can see that he robed in white cloth and his feet are bare._

_The ground is cool beneath his feet and the carpet thread bare._

_For a moment he thinks he can hear Elliot pray, though he can’t hear the words._

_He had never heard Elliot speak after all._

_Then there are footsteps and Will can hear his own voice come out of Elliot’s mouth._

**_‘_ ** **_I can give you the majesty of your becoming.’_ **

_Will looks up at Elliot’s face, so kind and serene and he feels tears coming to his eyes._

**_‘This is not who you are.’_ **

_Who am I?_

**_‘I see what you are.’_ **

_What am I?_

**_‘This is my gift to you.’_ **

_Out of his robes, Elliot pulls out a dagger with handle made of gold and diamonds and a blade made of blood._

_As if on cue, Will bows forward, his arms stretched out before him to rest on either side of Elliot’s feet._

_Will does not feel the blade sink into his back._

_It does not hurt, though it does feel strange when Elliot’s hands push inside._

_The hands are now reaching, pulling something from deep inside him._

_When Elliot finally removes them, he seems to be taking far more than just his hands._

_Will turns his head to the side, but at first he cannot see what Elliot is taking from him._

_Then, one by one, Elliot pulls out a pair of huge, white feathered wings drenched in blood._

**_‘This is my gift to you.’_ **

_Elliot takes his hands then and helps Will to stand._

_Behind Elliot are a pair wings too, only they aren’t just white, but also have a cascade of gold and silver, meshing seamlessly._

_With wings this huge and new, Will knows he should feel unbalanced, but he doesn’t._

_Rather than a weight being added, Will feels a weight being lost._

_Elliot’s hands are tugging now, pulling him towards the door._

_The huge wooden doors are both open and sunlight is streaming in so bright Will cannot see the world outside._

_Elliot keeps tugging, with both hands now._

_Will can feel his urgency, his desire to return to the skies and it is met with his own._

_Elliot is now floating in front of him, his wings keeping him adrift as they make it the final distance out of the church._

_Then Will is in the air and he is flying high up into the sky, Elliot by his side._

**_‘This is my gift to you.’_ **

Will doesn’t tell Hannibal his dream when he has his session the next day, though it does remind him to get a lock for his windows.


End file.
